The Lost Twin
by SnowAngelSlayerTasha
Summary: Haruhi Fujioka always thought she was an only child. Till one day her dad told her she had a twin sister. Her arrival creates chaos and unexpected things happen. The twin is nothing like anybody expects her to be. Kaoru finds her amazing, but can he tame the unpredictable Twin? HikaHaru KaoruXOC
1. Chapter 1: The News

Chapter 1: News

It was a normal day for me at Ouran academy high school, my name is Haruhi Fujioka and I'm a member of the Host Club at my school. I recently had to join because I fell into Debt with them when I broke a vase that cost me 8,000. I also found out the night before from my dad that I had a long lost sister, and she was coming to my high school in two weeks.

_Flashback_

_Dad walks in the door as I finish cooking diner. "Okarei, Papa." I called from the kitchen area. "Hi Haruhi, come here for a minute I got some news to tell you." I walked into the living room drying off a dish. "Nani, Papa? You never have news for me." I chuckled a bit as I sat down next to him._

"_What is it?" Dad sighed before saying. "You have a long lost sister. I got contacted by her adopted family saying that your mother secretly gave her up so she could support you. She's coming in two weeks to your school because she wants to meet her long lost sister." _

_My jaw dropped to the floor. "What about my club duties? Won't she freak out?" I asked dad but he shrugged. "Don't know but you better tell the boys so they don't freak out when they see a girl who looks like you on campus." _

"_So she's my TWIN?!" I yelled in surprise this time. "Yes." Dad spoke before I slammed my head into the table._

So that's why I'm slouching as I walk over to the club room which is a unused music room. As I opened the door everyone is already there and dressed in the newest outfit apparel, which were animals.

"Hello." Everyone said as I walked in and closed the double doors behind me. "Hi guys." I spoke with solemn as I sat down on a couch. "Dajioubu, Haruhi?" Hikaru asked me_. _I whined in response. "It's not my week…" I moaned in reply.

"What happened, Haru-chan?" Honey-senpai spoke hugging Uma-chan to his chest. I threw a pillow on the ground from the couch. "Dad said to me yesterday that I have a long lost sister, who's coming in two weeks… and she's also my twin…" I groaned into the pillow before screaming.

Tamaki-senpai gushed. "Sounds wonderful! What is her name? What's she like?" Kaoru leered at Tamaki-senpai. "She has along lost twin sister, sir and she probably doesn't even know her." I raised a hand up in the air and pointed at Kaoru. "He's right on the money." Kaoru hollered with joy. "I'm right for once!~" Hikaru knelt down beside me and rubbed my back. "It's ok, Haruhi."

"Thanks, Hikaru. She was with a adopted family and they went and researched for the people who brought my sister into the orphanage to give her up. They found my dad because my mom had given my sister up without anyone knowing." I said. "Kyoya-senpai, what are you doing?" Kaoru said as Kyoya-senpai was clicking on his laptop for stuff.

"Just trying to figure out who this girl is." Kyoya-senpai continued to type without looking up. Tamaki pulled his laptop off the table. "No info! I want to hear it from the source when she comes!" Tamaki threw the laptop out the window. "Tamaki-senpai! We're on the third floor!" Too late because the laptop had already landed in the fountain.

"Sir I don't think that was a bright idea." The twins said in union. "Nani?" Tamaki-senpai asked as we all looked at Kyoya who looked flustered and red as Tamaki-senpai took off running while Kyoya-senpai chased him around the room.

"GOMEN I WILL PAY FOR A NEW ONE, Kyoya!" That got him to settle down and drink tea for a while, meanwhile Tamaki layed face planted on the carpeted area of the music room his face squished against it.

"What are you anyway guys?" I asked as I noticed Honey-senpai was a Rabbit, Mori-senpai was a Dog, Hikaru was a Snake, Kaoru was a Rat, Tamaki-senpai was a Dragon and Kyoya was a Pig.

"We already got your costume!" Hikaru pulled over me a costume that looked like an onesie with more realistic fur. "Tiger? Let me guess, Chinese Zodiac animals?" Kaoru made a bell noise, letting me know I was right. "Good guess, Haruhi!" Everyone clapped their hands. "What, its bestiality now? Nice job guys." Everyone face planted at my joke. "Not funny Haruhi!" Tamaki-senpai whined as tears sprung from his eyes as I shrugged and sat at a table.

"God it's gonna be annoying when my Sister comes, how am I gonna explain that I'm a Host to her?" Mori-senpai asked suddenly. "Where does she live, by chance?" I blinked in surprise then muttered. "Okinawa. So in a sense not far from here."

"She looks like you?" Kaoru asked once more. "She a twin so yes. I've never seen her so I'm kinda worried that she'll tell people I'm a girl so she might have to hide out here or go home before I even leave for the club." I pounder for a minute. "Why not just drag her here and make sure she doesn't say a word about your secret job." Honey-senpai replies in wonder.

I snap my fingers together. "You know that's not a bad idea. She's coming in two weeks and she'll be dropped off at my house so I'll explain to her the situation if Dad hasn't told her yet." I patted Honey-senpai on the head. "Nice idea, Honey-senpai!" He wore a cute bunny costume as he hugged Uma-chan to his chest, which was a pink bunny I've seen him holding since I first met him.

Mori-senpai just had a Dog tail tied to his waist, dog paw gloves and dog ears. Kyoya-senpai was even worst. He just had a pink outfit with a pig nose painted on his face and pig ears hidden in his hair. The worst one there had to be Tamaki-senpai who wore a traditional Chinese Dragon Costume that was meant for two people.

"That's a shameful costume, senpai." I sweat dropped when he tried to parade around me in it. I think I crushed his spirit because he was in a corner within a second pouting and gloomy.

"He was the one who made the costumes anyway…" Hika-chan replied sweat dropping at Senpai who was twitting his thumbs together before looking over at us with that puppy dog look.

"Not cute, senpai. You make Honey-senpai look like an adult." That crushed him even more because he had tears streaming down his face anime style. "Haru-chan, my own Daughter is hurting my feelings." I groaned in protest as he cries to Kyoya-senpai who was the appointed 'Mama' for our Host Family.

I don't even know when he started doing this delusional crap, because it's starting to freak me out. Soon my phone buzzed with a message from Dad. "Huh? What does my dad want." I looked at the phone and saw a picture of a girl who looked exactly like me with another woman who must've been the person who raised her.

Her hair was a bit wavy and curly in the picture was it was put up in pig tails her brown eyes sparkled with joy. She wore a length top with a few ruffles and flowers on it but was a grey top and black short with flip flops. "Nani?" Hikaru looked up at me as he caught me staring in wonder at my twin's picture.

"She looks like me." I showed the boys who came over to see. "She looks exactly like you." Honey-senpai cheered. "She's more feminine." Kyoya-senpai added which I glared at. "Oi, she maybe my long Lost sister but don't forget your place's guys. She's a commoner just like me, as you guys always say."

"Kaoru, do you think we should throw a party for when she gets here?" Hika-chan asked. Tamaki jumped up from his corner. "Sounds wonderful!" he pounced on me to see. "Damn it, Senpai! Get off my back." I yelled in his ear as he snatched my phone from me to steal a peek.

"She's a beauty, just like you Haruhi." Tamaki grinned which just made me frown in response. "Go ahead and have the party but you'll have to close for a day in order to have it!" I yelled in his glamorous face. He narrowed his blue eyes at me in response. "Quit yelling at your papa, Haru-chan."

I stomped in exchange then walked out of the music room. "Go on ahead and do business without me!"

"Chotto matte, Haruhi! What do we tell your guest?!" Kaoru and Hikaru shouted in union as they reached towards me. "Tell them Tamaki-senpai's cooking killed my stomach!" I yelled as I slam the door behind me.

Hikaru's POV

I glared at Tamaki as the door slammed shut behind Haruhi. "See what you did again, sir?" I gave him a look which he understood. His lack of sensitivity caused him to do wrong once again.

"She'll come back tomorrow." Kyoya-senpai spoke this time. "We'll talk to her in class." Kaoru and I said together. Tamaki sat back and just looked discontented as guest started to come in the music room

**There it is, my first official shot for Ouran Host Club story. Hopefully this will be a big success XD hope you enjoyed the start for this story and I will update real soon **


	2. Chapter 2: The Arrival

**I forgot to explain Hikaru and Kaoru's costumes XD anyway the one with the snake because I forgot who was dressed up as the snake and the rat, the one with the snake was wearing a body suit of scales, face paint and wore snake eye contacts. **

**The one who was the rat wore a grey baggy suit with a tail, painted on whiskers and rat ears sorry I forgot to explain that in the last chapter but I was distracted by how I was making Tamaki piss off Haruhi**

**P.S I don't own Ouran Host Club; I own the story idea and the twin sister.**

_I'm coming home_

_I'm coming home_

_Tell the world I'm coming home_

_Let the rain wash away all_

_The pain of yesterday_

_I know my kingdom awaits _

_And they've forgiven my mistakes_

_I'm coming home_

_I'm coming home_

_Tell the world I'm coming…._

_I'm back where I belong, yeah_

_I never felt so strong_

_I feel like there's nothing I can't try_

_And If you with me put your hands high_

_If you ever lost a light before, this ones for you_

_And you, the dreams are for you_

_Coming home-Diddy-dirty money_

**Chapter 2: The Arrival**

Two weeks went by quickly as a car parked in front of my apartment. I walk down the stairs as the car door opened to reveal my twin sister. Her outfit is what surprised me the most. The girl had her hair tied up but there were smudges of black stuff in her hair, she had black make up on; eyeliner eye shadow mascara but purple lipstick. She had the same complexion as me but everything else was different even her uniform was dyed a purple color. She was wearing the boy's uniform as well.

"She's gonna be trouble…" I thought out loud as the twin walked over to me. The girl pulled out her bag before she grinned widely at me. "Haruhi?!" She stifled a gasp as she looked at me up and down; I was in my own uniform.

"That's me, Sis." The girl covered her mouth with her hand before tears swelled up in her eyes as she rushed me into a hug. "I missed you. Mom kept in touch with me after she gave me up I heard about you. You're just as beautiful as the pictures she used to send me were." She pulled back to look at me fully.

"Mama never told me about you. What is your name?" I asked as the girl started back at me.

"Harumi, that's my name." I looked down at her uniform and then proceeded to drag her inside and gave her my extra uniform to wear. "Nee-san! I want to wear the uniform I came here in!" I dragged her out of my apartment. "You can't wear that to Ouran. Here's another thing we're gonna do. Two of my friends are Twins so if you don't mind wearing a wig so we can play a prank on them?" Harumi nodded and quickly put on the wig after putting her hair in a net. I cleaned her face up so she looked more like me before we went off to school.

**Too lazy to do class so skip to Music room***

We opened the door as I notice the boys in their uniforms for once. In an instant Kaoru and Hikaru were in front of us. "Haruhi, you're playing a joke on us aren't you?" Harumi and I looked at each other.

"Whatever do you mean, Kaoru, Hikaru?" I inwardly snicker because we had this down path the whole way to school and I showed her pictures of everyone in the Host club so we could confuse them.

"You know fully well what we mean. Which one is which?" Tamaki-senpai was as stupefied as he looked, looking from me to Harumi. "You guys suck at games, it seems…" We said coolly and calm.

"That's a funny game you're playing! I can even tell which one Haru-chan is." Honey-senpai cheered as he came over on Mori-senpai's back. We narrowed our eyes at him. "Kind of serious if you think about it." We said once more before I spoke separately.

"Hikaru and Kaoru are always playing this game with their guest," Harumi spoke next. "So we thought it would be funny to see if you guys can deduce which is Haruhi," I spoke once more with a grin as my sister did. "And who is my twin." We both laughed together as we linked each other's arms together.

"What was even smarter of Haruhi is lending her boy's uniform to her twin to confuse us." Kyoya-senpai deduced once more which didn't surprise anyone. "Smart thought, Kyoya-senpai!" We clapped out hands in applause.

Hikaru looked at us once more. He stared intently at Harumi then me. "Pick which Haruhi is and a reason why!" We cheered as Kaoru came over and looked at me this time. After about a minute Hikaru pointed at me and yelled. "Haruhi." I didn't give anything away as we spoke. "Why so?" Hikaru crossed his arms and grinned sheepishly. "You seriously think I can't tell a friend from a stranger?" I let out a sigh before looking up at him.

"He's right. Nice job though, Harumi." I turn to my sister who ripped the short haired wig off and the net under it, shaking her truly wavy hair out. "Gomen, Haruhi-nee." She pouted then proceeded to reapply her makeup which she had hidden in her bag.

"She wears make up?" Tamaki-senpai asked. "Yes, she came to my house with black smudges in her hair, black eye shadow, mascara, and eye liner but purple lipstick." Kaoru looked intrigued by my sister. "Introduce yourself, Sis." I said as I sat beside her.

"I'm Harumi, and my foster parents are dead. The shelter that I was in tracked down Father and told him I was alone without family and if I could be sent back to where I belonged." Harumi's eyes swelled with tears.

She turned to look at me. "Haruhi-nee told me about you guys during the walk to school. You boys are amazing friends to my dear sister. I would be grateful if you accept me as well." Harumi held her hands together as if she was praying.

"You guys ready?" Tamaki yelled to Mori-senpai as he pulled down a banner. "Welcome!" the banner said as balloons came down from the ceiling. Harumi squealed in shock. "Nee-san, you did this?!" she jumped up and hugged me.

Kaoru's POV

They looked just like sisters. Hikaru patted my shoulder. "Harumi seems exactly like her twin." I shook my head. "I can see a deeper meaning behind her." I cracked a smile as Tamaki handed Harumi a slice of cake. She looked my way. "Oi! Come here, Kaoru, Hikaru!" she had pink across her cheeks as we walked over.

"Haruhi-nee told me so much about the two of you!" She smiled brightly her wavy hair held up in pigtails. Haruhi leaned on her elbow staring at her twin who was a bundle of joy. "She tells me you guys are the coolest people out of here." Haruhi sweat dropped then spoke. "I never said that, Harumi. You said they sound like cool people, Hikaru and Kaoru."

Hikaru and I point to each other. "You think we are cool?" We both had surprised looks on our faces. Harumi nodded, still blushing red. "I'm an open person, my makeup is just to fool people into thinking I'm indifferent."

I jumped at her first. Hugging her tightly, I proclaimed. "Haruhi! You have the sweetest sister on the planet!" Harumi squealed, hugging me back. "Not as sweet as your twin Hikaru!" Both Hikaru and Haruhi sweat dropped then said. "Guess they are sweet." Then they laughed.

"Harumi, I think this is the beginning of a beautiful friendship." I said pulling away but wrapped an arm around her shoulders while she blushed red. She shook off my arm and held out her hand. "Of course we will, but let's take it slow." She gave me a cute grin before I shook her hand.

"Sounds like a Confession!" Tamaki replies, I frowned and yelled in response. "Not funny, sir! Don't say such a thing in front of Haruhi's twin or you'll get her pissed off; it's bad when you have an upset pair of twins! Just look at me and Hikaru for an example!" I shook my fist at him while Hikaru, Haruhi and Harumi busted out laughing like crazy as I chased Tamaki all over the room.

I looked at Harumi laughing which made me forget my anger and start laughing. "That was funny, Kaoru-san!" She cheered before going back to eating cake.

Haruhi spoke then. "So did you tell my guest I had food poisoning from Tamaki's cooking?" Harumi laughed even harder for no reason as well did I. Tamaki sulked in the corner nearby. "Haruhi, that's not funny!" Tamaki cried out. "That's what you get for being rude!" Haruhi snuffed up her nose in response to Tamaki's tears.

"Yes we did actually everyone didn't touch any Cake that night." Honey patted his belly. "Good cake after everyone left." Harumi fell off the couch laughing and me with her.

"That's so bad." Harumi struggled to say. "It hurts more that your twin is laughing!" Tamaki sobbed in return to our laughter.

"Like I said, that's what you get…" Haruhi replies as everyone leave me and Harumi to our giggling fits.

**Hope you guys enjoyed that little funny joke. See you next time!**


End file.
